


Stressed Out

by byenkle



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byenkle/pseuds/byenkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester loved the holidays. He loved the chill in the air, the festivity, the decor, giving gifts, receiving gifts, and anything and everything that came with the holiday season. He didn't even mind the stress of it all that much. Just kidding: the stress was literally killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and feel like writing. Merry Christmas.

Phil Lester loved the holidays. He loved the chill in the air, the festivity, the decor, giving gifts, receiving gifts, and anything and everything that came with the holiday season. He didn't even mind the stress of it all that much. Just kidding: the stress was literally killing him.

Christmas was three days away and Phil had yet to get his best friend's present. What was wrong with him? He thought, he knew he shouldn't have procrastinated this much. Now the stress was too much for him to handle.

He was always great with presents. Especially with Dan's, considering he could just play the "what would I buy myself" game and give it to Dan, who would love whatever he got. They were practically the same person.

This year seemed different, though. They had most of the things they need and want. It was too late to ask Dan what he wanted and Phil knew that whatever he ordered online would never ship in time. He was absolutely screwed.

 

Christmas was now two days away. Two. Instead of buying his best friend a present, Phil sat around on his bum and watched Friends, hoping to forget about his problems. Maybe if he didn't think about it, it would go away. Besides, Dan wouldn't be that angry if his best friend in the whole world didn't get him a Christmas present...

 

Christmas Eve. Right. Phil would just end up wrapping his own boxset of Friends and giving it to his flatmate at this point. Phil was absolutely dead and he still couldn't seem to do anything about it.

 

Phil woke up on Christmas Day with an overwhelming feeling of dread and anxiety and guilt. Dan would be sitting on the couch waiting for his best friend to hand over his Christmas gift that wasn't there. Phil felt horrible. He could just lie and say that he ordered something for Dan but it hadn't come yet...

Phil decided to sleep it off some more.

Before he knew it, half the day had gone. He needed to call his mum and family, but he didn't want to get out of bed.

Phil heard a knocking at his bedroom door. He peaked up from under his bed sheet and saw his best friend in the whole wide world smiling down at him. His expression turned from excited to worried in a matter of seconds.  
"Phil," he sat on the bed and nudged to Phil a small, nicely wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Phil pulled his bed sheet up over his head in shame.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Dan pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Phil couldn't stop the tears trickle down his guilty face.

Phil pulled the covers up more. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder over the sheet.

"For what? Phil, are you okay?"

Phil shook his head. "I didn't get you anything."

A sudden silence pierced through the room. Gentle hands creased over Phil's covers and pulled them back kindly.

"I don't care," Dan looked his best friend in the eyes. "Phil, I don't care if you get me anything or not. You're my best freaking friend."

Phil whipped a tear and sat up. He couldn't help but feel a little childish.

"I love you, Dan."

In the blink of a blue eye, warm lips pressed to warm lips. Dan rested his forehead on Phil's and gently whipped a tear from his best friend's perfect face.

"I love you more."


End file.
